Utility companies generally utilize electrical networks to distribute electricity to customers, e.g., customers living in specific neighborhoods. When faults occur in an electrical network, customers may experience power outages. Some faults may be transient in nature, and generally will clear without external intervention. For example, a fault that occurs when a tree branch comes into contact with a power line may clear on its own when the tree branch burns. Other faults may be substantially permanent, and may require intervention in order to correct the faults.
When a grid that is part of an electrical network detects a fault in the form of a high current rush on a feeder or a line from a substation, the grid generally promptly protects itself by opening switches on the faulty feeder or line in order to cut off the high current rush. As a result, customers that obtain electricity from the feeder on which the fault is detected lose power until the location of the fault is identified, the particular segment of the feeder that includes the fault is isolated, and alternate routes are identified to provide electricity to the customers.
Algorithms which are used to identify the location of a fault, to isolate the fault, and to restore power to affected customers through alternate feeders generally require repeatedly opening and closing time-sensitive switches, as well as inflicting numerous high current pulses. That is, existing algorithms used to restore power to customers that have lost power due to a fault in a feeder often require opening and closing switches, and the application of high current pulses, in order to identify the location of the fault. Such algorithms are time-consuming and inefficient. As a result, such algorithms are typically also inconvenient and, hence, undesirable to customers.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and an apparatus that may efficiently locate faults, isolate faults, and restore power to customers that are affected by the faults. That is, what is desired is a method and an apparatus for dealing with faults in electrical networks that substantially minimizes inconvenience to customers.